1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyewear. The invention concerns, more particularly, eyewear wherein an earstem configuration includes a plurality of apertures for enhancing flexibility of the earstem.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional articles of eyewear include two primary components, lenses and frames. The lenses generally function to (1) correct visual defects by refracting light waves; (2) attenuate the intensity of light incident upon the eyes; or (3) prevent objects or debris, such as dust and water, from contacting or entering the eyes. Many articles of eyewear impart a combination of benefits. For example, individuals commonly utilize articles of eyewear that corrects visual defects and attenuate the intensity of light. Suitable materials for the lenses include optical polymers and glass.
The frames conventionally include a support section and a pair of earstems. The primary purpose of the frames is to position the lenses relative to the eyes. In this regard, the support section receives the lenses and secures the lenses to the frames. A common type of support section forms apertures that receive the lenses. Many other conventional types of eyewear, however, include a support section that either extends only partially around the lenses or protrudes through the lenses to secure the lenses to the frames. The earstems are attached to the support section and extend backward from the support section. To provide compact storage, the earstems may be hinged with respect to the support section, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,895 to Mizuno. The earstems may also be integrally-formed with the support section, as disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D438,232 to Grimaldi.
When worn by an individual, the support section generally rests upon the nose to position the lenses in front of the eyes, and the earstems extend in a backward direction over the ears. Conventional articles of eyewear make contact, therefore, in three locations and remain securely situated upon the head throughout most daily activities. During activities where conventional articles of eyewear may not remain properly situated, such as sporting activities, the conventional structure of eyewear is often modified to provide greater stability. For example, the eyewear may incorporate an elastic strap that extends between ends of the earstems.
Another manner in which eyewear may be modified to provide additional stability relates to the structure of the earstems. More specifically, the earstems may have a curved configuration that extends around a back portion of the head, rather than around the ears. A limitation to this configuration, however, is that inflexibility of the material forming the earstems may reduce the ease with which the eyewear may be placed upon the head and removed from the head.
The present invention is an article if eyewear and an earstem for the article of eyewear. The earstem includes a connection portion and a distal portion. The connection portion is configured to connect the earstem to the article of eyewear and extends in a longitudinal direction. The distal portion is located opposite the connection portion and defines a plurality of apertures extending through the earstem. The apertures include at least one aperture with an elongate configuration, the at least one aperture being oriented to substantially coincide with a vertical direction that is orthogonal to the longitudinal direction.
The connection portion may have a substantially straight configuration so as to extend along the side of the head. The distal portion, however, may be curved in a lateral direction, which is orthogonal to both the longitudinal direction and the vertical direction, to extend around to a rear surface of the head. In addition, the distal portion may be curved in the vertical direction. When utilized in combination with a similar earstem and a support section to form frames for the article of eyewear, the distance between distal ends of the earstems may be less than with conventional articles of eyewear. Accordingly, an individual may be required to flex the earstems in the lateral direction, thereby separating the distal ends. The apertures formed in the distal portion enhance the flexibility of the earstem and permit the earstems to be separated.
The apertures may be arranged serially to extend along a length of the distal portion. This configuration provides flexibility throughout the distal portion. Other features that may be utilized to enhance the flexibility include dimples or grooves formed in the distal portion. Whereas the dimples may be separate from the apertures, the grooves may be superimposed over the apertures. In addition, the lateral thickness of the distal portion may be decreased in comparison with the connection portion. The material selected for the earstem also has an effect upon the overall flexibility in the distal portion of the earstem.
The advantages and features of novelty characterizing the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the appended claims. To gain an improved understanding of the advantages and features of novelty, however, reference may be made to the following descriptive matter and accompanying drawings that describe and illustrate various embodiments and concepts related to the invention.